tactical_assault_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Attachments
Attackers Suppressor - A suppressor, sound suppressor, sound moderator, or silencer is a device attached to or part of the barrel of a firearm or air gun which reduces the amount of noise and visible muzzle flash generated by firing. Suppressors are typically constructed of a metal cylinder with internal mechanisms to reduce the sound of firing by slowing the escaping propellant gas.1 In most countries, silencers are regulated by firearm legislation to varying degrees. While some have allowed for sporting use of silencers (especially to mitigate the costs of hearing loss and noise pollution), other governments have opted to ban them from civilian use. Muzzle Brake - A muzzle brake or recoil compensator is a device connected to the muzzle of a firearm or cannon that redirects propellant gases to counter recoil and unwanted rising of the barrel during rapid fire.1 The concept was first introduced for artillery and was a common feature on many anti-tank guns, especially those mounted on tanks, in order to reduce the area needed to take up the strokes of recoil and kickback. They have been used in various forms for rifles and pistols to help control recoil and the rising of the barrel that normally occurs after firing. They are used on pistols for practical pistol competitions, and are usually called compensators in this context.2 60RD Mag - A 60 round mag Grip - A vertical forward grip is a vertical grip that is designed to attach to a firearm for the forward hand (or "off hand"). These aid in the maneuverability of the firearm, since the natural angle of a person's outstretched hand is more oriented to grasping objects at a vertical angle, rather than a horizontal one perpendicular to the body.1 Foregrips can decrease accuracy in precision rifle shooting if the shooter tends to "muscle the weapon".2 Tactical Flashlight - A tactical light is a flashlight used in conjunction with a firearm to aid low-light target identification, allowing the marksman, law enforcement officer or soldier to simultaneously aim a weapon and illuminate the target. Tactical lights can be handheld or mounted to the weapon with the light beam parallel to the bore. Tactical lights also serve a role as a method of non-lethal force, used to temporarily blind and disorient targets1 or, in the case of a large metal Maglight with D batteries, police can use the flashlight as a billy club. Features particularly associated with tactical lights include shock resistance, reliability, lightweight construction and powerful, long-lasting batteries, and high light intensity. Tactical lights may have optional filters to produce colored light (e.g., red light, to preserve officers' night vision), or may emit only infrared radiation for use with night vision equipment. A sighting laser may also be added to a weapon-mounted tactical light. PKA-S - Russian CQC 1x Sight C79 - The C79 Optical sight is a small arms telescopic sight of 3.4×28 magnification. A tritium illuminated reticle provides for normal and low-light conditions sighting. The sight itself is nitrogen-purged to prevent fogging and is covered with an armoured coating of rubber. It can be mounted to a variety of rifles and light machine guns using the M1913 Picatinny rail mounting system or the similar "Diemaco" rail system found on small arms produced by Diemaco/Colt Canada. It is manufactured by Elcan and can be found on military service weapons around the world. Its Elcan product name is the SpecterOS3.4x, although in Canadian service, it is typically referred to as the C79 or the C79A2. Similar rifle sights are the Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux (SUSAT) and the Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG). EOTech 552 - As of 2012, EOTech primarily manufactures holographic weapon sights. EOTech was the first company to create these types of sights,1 having solved the problem of wavelength instability exhibited by laser diodes. They developed achromatic holographic optics that compensate for any change in the emission wavelength of the laser diode with temperature.234 The sights are designed to be mounted on small arms via a MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny or Weaver rail, and powered by either AA, N or CR123 size batteries for up to 1,100 hours of runtime. Sights display either a 65 MoA ring with a 1 MoA dot in the center, a single 1 MoA dot, a vertical series of dots for bullet drop compensation in certain calibers, or, in the case of their less-lethal sights, a flared vase-like sight to assist in the aiming of bean-bag or rubber ball rounds commonly used in riot control. Bushnell marketed the non-military versions under the brand name "Holosight". The EOTech 553 is in U.S. military service under the designation SU-231/PEQ and M553 in the commercial market Reflex sight - A reflector sight or reflex sight is an optical device that allows the user to look through a partially reflecting glass element and see an illuminated projection of an aiming point or some other image superimposed on the field of view.12 These sights work on the simple optical principle that anything at the focus of a lens or curved mirror (such as an illuminated reticle) will look like it is sitting in front of the viewer at infinity. Reflector sights employ some sort of "reflector" to allow the viewer to see the infinity image and the field of view at the same time, either by bouncing the image created by lens off a slanted glass plate, or by using a mostly clear curved glass reflector that images the reticle while the viewer looks through the reflector. Since the reticle is at infinity it stays in alignment with the device the sight is attached to regardless of the viewer's eye position, removing most of the parallax and other sighting errors found in simple sighting devices. Kobra Sight - The Kobra Sight is a Russian reflex sight developed for the AK series of assault rifles. Barrel Railing - Railing for under barrel attachments Defenders Suppressor 75RD Mag - 75 round mag Grip Tactical Flashlight PKA-S C79 EOTech 552 Reflex sight Kobra Sight Railing - Railing for Sights